


I said 'Ease Up' not 'Let Go'

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [96]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Gallavich, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Ian and Mickey hugging in front of the gallaghers and lip or kev teasing them</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I said 'Ease Up' not 'Let Go'

"Oh, you _want_ it? That what you said was it?" Mickey grinned as he held the last pop-tart back from Ian.

"You know that's what I said," Ian said, his own smile breaking through as he grabbed at it, only for Mickey to pull it out of his reach. "Oh come on Mick, you know I called it."

"Don't think you did," Mickey said and Ian made a quick move for him.

Mickey dodged and ran out of the kitchen and around the table with Ian hot on his tail. They both laughed and Mickey flicked his eyebrows at Ian, dodging again before Ian grabbed his arm and spun him around to pin him against the wall.

"Ow! Easy there tough guy," Mickey said as Ian wrapped him in his arms and held him tightly in a bear hug. "Okay, okay, you win!"

Ian grinned. "Of course I win, you've got no where to go from here."

"Alright, you had your fun, wanna ease up on the death grip?" Mickey said.

"I don't know, I kind of like you where you are," Ian said, dipping his head to kiss him.

Mickey let him for a moment before shaking his head. "I said 'ease up', I didn't say 'let go'," he said and Ian smiled, swaying his hips a little and kissing him again.

They didn't even notice Lip and Kev walk in from the living room.

"You two are so adorable, you make me sick," Kev said, shaking his head and Lip chuckled.

Ian rolled his eyes and finally let Mickey go, taking the pop-tart from his hand and walking back to the kitchen.

"It is kinda sweet, isn't it?" Lip said with his usual smug grin.

Mickey held up his middle finger at the two of them and straightened his shirt a little.

"Fuckin' young love," Kev said.

"We don't use the 'L word' here, gets 'em all jumpy," Lip grinned.

"Oh shut the fuck up Lip," Ian said.

Kev laughed. "Hey, you should see 'em down at the bar, thinkin' people don't see em talkin' and smilin' at each other. Wouldn't think they'd give a shit after the way _he_ came out," he said, pointing his thumb at Mickey.

"Do you want something or are you just asking for me to punch you in the face?" Mickey asked, staring him down from behind the bench.

"Yeah, you comin' down to the bar today or are you gonna be here spooning Ian all day?" Kev said and Lip leant in.

"Don't forget the exchanging of adorable nicknames," he said and Ian threw a plastic cup at his head.

"Yeah I'm comin' down, Jesus," Mickey grumbled.

"Do you mean coming or going?" Lip said and Mickey huffed loudly.

Kev just laughed and nudged Lip with his elbow. "Both probably," he said and they both laughed to themselves.

Mickey put a hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples. _Fucking idiots_ , he thought.

"Are you guys done now?" Ian asked, leaning on the bench and raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah, we're done," Kev said, walking through the kitchen and giving Mickey a pat on the back. "Come on Lip, come give me a hand with this fuckin' thing."

"Later lovebirds," Lip said with a wink as he followed Kev out and into the back yard.

Ian looked over at Mickey who was still shaking his head and walked around to stand beside him. He leant his face in close, looking up and off into space.

"You know, you're sort of blushing really badly," he said and Mickey huffed again, turning to look at him.

"You're as bad as those two assholes," he said.

"Yeah but you let me get away with way more than they ever could," he said, slipping his arms around Mickey's waist.

"Yeah well no shit, you spend half the night with your mouth around my-" he was cut off when Ian planted his lips against him, parting them slightly and silencing him completely.

Mickey's hands reached up instinctively to cup Ian's face, his eyes closed as he let himself get lost in the kiss.

Of course though, Kev walked back in at that moment, covering his eyes and exclaiming loudly as he did so.

"Whoa, sorry, not interrupting am I?" he said and both Ian and Mickey turned only their heads towards him with exasperated expressions on their faces. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Was just wondering if I left my keys in here."

"Probably still in the truck," Ian said and Mickey just glared at Kev.

"You're probably right, you know I'm always doing that? I don't know why-"

"Oh would you get your seven-foot ass out of here?" Mickey said impatiently. "I'll get down to the fuckin' bar in like a half hour."

"That all?" Kev said with a grin and Ian pursed his lips as he tried not to smile.

Mickey's nostrils flared and Kev put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, alright, I'm gone. You know I'm just teasing you guys right?"

"We know," Ian said and Kev gave them a friendly nod as he turned to go back outside, yelling something at Lip as he did.

"Never a dull moment at the fucking Gallagher's is there?" Mickey grumbled.

"Not when you're here," Ian said softly and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you heard me, you got a half hour so make it good," he said and Ian's lips turned up into a smile as they leant in to leave Mickey with another searing kiss.


End file.
